


The Greatest Beauty Youtuber Feud Of All Time - LoveSwoon

by 3rachychu



Series: 17 Million Subscribers and Counting~ [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, CHANSUNG RISE, Cameos, Comedy, Drama, HYUNHO RISE, M/M, Sexual References, Tweeting, You’ll see, also rip this is the shittiest summary i've ever written, anyways this is basically crack, based off of stupid beauty guru youtuber drama lol, but better, changbin is basically shane dawson lmfao, chanlix is basically david dobrik, drama channel!jeongin, established chansung, established hyunho, established seungin, felix is jisung’s, hyunsung hate each other, i’m sorry for this sksks, lots of swearing lmfao, minho is a popular dance channel, mostly lapslock, mua youtuber!hyunjin, mua youtuber!jisung, my friend gave me a random person to put felix in a relationship with, oh also last but not least, on-going, other idols are mentioned a lot as other youtubers so aye, past minsung, seungmin doesn’t have his own channel but goes on with jeongin sometimes, seungmin is hyunjin’s best friend, so like a theory channel, thats all i can think of for tags, the fic follows all their drama, the hyunsung feud continues, woojin is just his mans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rachychu/pseuds/3rachychu
Summary: this just in! Han Jisung or better known as Jiswoon! and Hwang Hyunjin or LoveJinx are back AGAIN with even more drama! finally the legendary documentary serious king, Seo Changbin, has teased to release a full series on all of their beef from the past 5 years, including hyunjin's relationship with jisung's ex-boyfriend, dancer Lee Minho better known as LeeKnowsAll, their alleged botched brand deal, vidcon tea, and all of their other scandals! i’ll be reacting to the documentary episode by episode so get ready for all the content! - jeongin xx[or; jisung and hyunjin run two of the most popular makeup channel's on youtube. they used to be best friends before some shady shit happened and they became rivals. let the drama begin! here's the truth about everything that went on and what is currently going on between them.]
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Choi Beomgyu, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Hwang Hyunjin, past Lee Minho | Lee Know/Han Jisung | Han
Series: 17 Million Subscribers and Counting~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590592
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	The Greatest Beauty Youtuber Feud Of All Time - LoveSwoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlowerHanako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerHanako/gifts).



> hi hi! so we're back with another useless fic! i just spent the last 5 hours watching random youtuber drama on tea spill channels and this idea was born. i love this trope so much and i'm so excited to write this y'all have no idea. anyways, this fic will be 13 chapters, each chapter (after this one) told as a youtube video with pictures and tweets and things. it shouldn’t take me TOO long to write but i still have some plot holes i need to fix so bare with me. i'm going to try to have regular updates but you know how i am so we will see. sorry that this chapter is so short but its just a very smol informatory chapter. every chapter after this one will be MUCH much longer so you don't have to expect anything this short from now on! anyways i hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! yes, i have edited a ton of tweets for this first chapter! it of course is not perfect, but please bare with me. ignore the time signatures theyre not all in tune with each other, and also please ignore the dates and things like that. also i made his profile verified but not every single tweet username verified so please bare with me.... anyways please enjoy! :)

* * *

  
[ ](https://imgbb.com/)  
  
[ ](https://imgbb.com/)  


* * *

> _-_ _replying to @yangjeongin0_
> 
> **𝐘𝐚𝐳 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐬 𝐉𝐢𝐬𝐮𝐧𝐠!** @jiswoonie5ev
> 
> okay but we all already know that hyunjin
> 
> is a full on drama queen, and that with all
> 
> this beef, it's probably all his fault.
> 
> **13** replies **1.8k** retweets **7.9k** likes

> _-replying to @yangjeongin0, @jiswo.._
> 
> **𝔐𝔢𝔩 | ℭ𝔥𝔞𝔫𝔰𝔲𝔫𝔤 𝔭𝔢𝔯𝔦𝔬𝔡.** ✧ @chansung369
> 
> FR THO! like, Hyunjin LITERALLY started dating
> 
> Jisung's 2 and a half year long (ex)boyfriend. if
> 
> there wasn't beef before that, that would've 
> 
> been the beginning...
> 
> **7** replies **1k** retweets **6.7k** likes

> - _replying to @jiswoonie5ev, @chansung36.._
> 
> **𝘮𝘰 ♡'𝘴 𝘫𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦** @jinxswife
> 
> oh please, AS IF han jisung is not the most
> 
> dramatic person _on earth_. minho got together
> 
> with Hyunjin after their breakup, cuz obviously
> 
> he knows whose better :-)
> 
> **21** replies **1k** retweets **5.8k** likes

> _-replying to @jinxswife_
> 
> **𝐘𝐚𝐳 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐬 𝐉𝐢𝐬𝐮𝐧𝐠!** @jiswoonie5ev
> 
> oh sweetheart, you **WISH**!
> 
> **31** replies **1.3k** retweets **9.8k** likes

> - _replying to @jiswoonie5ev, @jinxswi.._
> 
> **This Just I.N ✓** @yangjeongin0
> 
> ladies! ladies! you're both pretty!
> 
> besides, no one knows for sure until the
> 
> documentary comes out, so why don't we 
> 
> just wait and see ;)
> 
> **241** replies **7k** retweets **23.5k** likes

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? Meh? Idk, I kinda loved it :3
> 
> Kudos, Comments, and Bookmarks are VERY MUCH appreciated! :D
> 
> [Buy Me A Coffee :)](https://ko-fi.com/sleepychu)
> 
> If you'd like to request a fic:  
>  __[Request Form :)](https://goo.gl/forms/39RZ7I9rTnxzHOg22)
> 
> Come scream @ me on tumblr - ♫ [Tumblr ;)](http://chanbaeks-sebooty.tumblr.com/) & on Twitter ~ [Twitter! :D](https://www.twitter.com/phobia_mp3)
> 
> Love~!  
> -Rain <3


End file.
